My One and Only
by Kikcac
Summary: Random shorts about Sasuke and Naruto I wrote over the year. Sasunarusasu.
1. In the Office

**Disclaimer:** Masahi Kishimoto, thank you for all the feels you gave me.

I wrote these on a site where it isn't allowed to skip lines so these comes as blocks, You can expand the line for easier reading and it's kinda short also. Thank you very much for still reading despite the inconvenience.

* * *

><p>"Hey", he suddenly said to me. I pulled my earphone out and turned to him from my computer screen. There was something different about him, but I can't really put my hand on it.<p>

"It's rare for you to talk to your workers, mister manager." I smiled.

"Hn." He squinted a little. I had been the norm for us to tease each other, so there was really no big deal about it.

"So", I continued, "what is it you wanna say?"

But, by then, he already shifted his attention to my computer screen. I was writing some report, just a Word document filled with text walls.

"Sasuke!" I called, successfully snapped him out of it.

His dark eyes were locked with mine again.

"You won't impress no one trying to be mysterious."

"Well, I impress people alright." Sasuke smirked casually. "By the way, I suggest you adjust you tone with your boss if you don't intend to have your ass kicked out of the door."

I wanted to argue but I know he got the point.

"Don't", he continued after a second or two of silence, "put my picture as your wallpaper". He lowered his voice, seemingly trying to keep the others around the office from hearing.

"Eh?" I was genuinely surprised. "What about that?" It was seriously no big deal for me at all. I minimized my windows to take a look at the desktop screen.

It was a picture him his casual suits I took from the company's website.

"You're an idiot..." Sasuke covered his face while shrugging.

"Let's say, it inspires me..." I grinned, feeling like I'm having the upper hand. "Well, you don't have to be so sassy, I didn't I take it from our-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Sasuke had roughly pushed my head towards the table.

"Ow-! That hurts you know!" I growled.

Sasuke stopped, he still left his hand lazily hovering on my head, buried in my hair. And simply because it felt nice, I pulled myself into his touch. I can feel his hand stiffen on my skull.

"Sasuke", I purred.

It was quite funny since this happened while I'm listening to some cheesy romantic song.

"We're in the workplace." Sasuke warned, even though he'd started ruffling my hair by then. I enjoyed it for a short moment before he pulled away.

Some other workers were staring at us, amused. Sasuke doesn't seem to mind, he proceeded to fix my collar and tie while grumbling on about how messy of a guy I am. I still enjoyed him taking care of me though, if only he doesn't speak. It didn't take long before he finished his task. He stared at it satisfyingly before deciding it's time to leave.

"Work hard, dobe." He said without looking back.


	2. Centimeters

He held out his hand. His breath, centimeters away from my face. His warmth, I long for it. So much that I'm ready to kneel down on my feet, hold onto his legs as tight as I can and and plead and beg. Beg for what, though? I'm ready to beg for anything, anything he's willing to give, but if you're asking for something specific, honestly, I don't know. I have no idea.

"Asshole! Go away." I hissed. No. No, no, Sasuke, I didn't mean it. Please stay. His eyes darted for a second but he didn't budge. I wondered for the first time if he bought my insults, he's never been the type to do that, thought.

Please, you know I don't mean it. I meant the opposite. It was on the tip of my tongue but I chickened out and couldn't say it. I should have told you I'm anticipating it. I'm eager to know what you want to do with me. I'm no good with words. And I'm sorry.  
>His hand dropped to my tie and I felt a huge gust of disappointment. It stayed there for a while before tracing it's silky surface.<p>

"Don't..." I bit my lips until it hurts.

"Shut up." He sighted ever so lightly. His tone didn't wear it's usual harshness.

"Then," I muttered, paused for a second. "Make me."

I had just enough time to see his cheeky smirk before he leaned in.


	3. Something to Cheer over

I vaguely heard the clink of our glass, as if it had been from another world. My eyes went dizzy for a second, and all I could see were big blob of colors. What were we drinking again, beer? Wine? Vodka? For all I know, it could've been his piss, and I might've just as well drank it. That's how out of it I am.  
>I laughed at the idea only to realize my voice had gone gruff.<p>

"Cheers!" He paused from his nonstop babbles and grinned. Cheers? Cheers for what? Oh, right. There were nothing to cheer over, I though to myself.

It would've been a lot of help if the alcohol had done a better job at loosening my nerves so I can finally say something that actually mattered.

"Ha ha, look at you, you're as red as a tomato." He pointed at me and laughed. "Drunk off your ass already?"

"Shut up." I muttered, knocking the last drop of liquid that's in my cup.

"You lightweight." He sign-songed.

Who are you to talk, grab a mirror. I glared at him and tried to stand up for a quick piss only to find my feet wobbling like noddles. Unable to hold my weight, I felt down with a thud. "- Sasuke-chan- I caught you." The next thing I knew he was under me. We were both sweating from the heat of a regular summer day. The contact was uncomfortably hot and sticky. Though, almost uncalled for, my eyelids dropped as if they were made of heavy steel, and I was suddenly very fucking tired. All I wanted in the world now was a good night sleep, right here, with him underneath of me. I sucked in his all too familiar scent until my lung was full.

"Usu..." I mumbled.

"Get off- of me..." He growled but put no effort into pushing me aside.

"-ratonkachi..." I ignored him. "Listen. There was this thing- needed to tell you. I..." My mouth went dry, and words stubbornly refused to come out. There was no doubt I was drunk my ass of, why the hell am I still being able to hold back.

I heard him sight as he bended down to the bed frame, allowing me to lean completely onto him. He put an arm around my back. He intended to pat me at first but stopped midway through, and just lazily held me there.  
>We stayed in that position for couple of minutes in silence before he snickered.<p>

"What?" Annoyed, I grumbled. Just a little bit more and my consciousness would've been able to drift away.

"Nothing. Ha ha..." He shrugged but I insisted so he continued. "Just though- you- like me when I..." His voiced sounded low as he thrived to make a coherent sentence. "You know, confess to- Sakura..."

I jerked at him.

"... Eh?" He asked, head dropped to the sheets. No. No, of course not. That wasn't want I planned to tell you at all, you dobe. I frowned at him, trying to ignore the sudden feeling as if he'd just pierced a hole through my heart.


	4. Single Bed

I jolted in the middle of the night only to realize I was broken into a terrible sweat, I was almost soaked. Was the AC off by accident?

I tiredly checked it with my eyes. I was right. Having no other options, I gathered all the energy I could summon and stood up like an amputee to wobble my way towards the remote control stuck near the door. All the way, I prayed it wasn't because the electricity was cut or any kind of other bullshit. If you plan to do any of those, do it in winter. This kind of dryness could really turn a man insane. Lucky for me, it didn't take very long before my efforts bear fruits, and that fruit was a small bip, and along with it the fan started up. Even if it wouldn't cool down in a while, I was relaxed at the present noises, it's a little bit like the sight of the ocean where you know you're about to jump onto and nothing can stop you from doing it.

Now, all there's left to do is to head back and sleep until I got tired of it, I yawned, satisfied. On my way back, though, the trip wasn't as smooth as the departure, I hit the foot of something which immediately caused me to fall onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Damn it...!" I mumbled, biting my lips.

The fall didn't hurt that much, what's hurt were my nerves, I can hear them cracking. I kept spouting out insults as bullets to my anger as I instinctively turned to my roommate. The guy, who's facing the other way, haven't budge an inch. I sighted, and kinda smiled. As I stood up and held onto his bed frame, that impulse rose again. I wasn't all that aware when my body just moved on its own and before I knew it, I was lying next to him. Punk! What's wrong with you?! I wanted to hit myself in the head but too tired to even lift a finger. I mindlessly stare at his back, this really was supposed to be a one person bed so it was pretty cramped up, I'd give my credit to the designer who calculated the spaces so fucking well that I was literately glued to him which only added to emphasize the heat that the AC hadn't had enough time to dither. Surprisingly, thought, I didn't at all hate it. Which, maybe, I should have.


	5. Brothers of the Leaf

I licked the silver barrel. It tasted fishy, kinda of like blood, it might've been blood after all.

I was supposed to shit my pants to wake up to a guy on top, pointing his cold gun at me. From a far away realm, I could hear stirring screams from my most rational parts. But at that moment, I didn't give a damn.

The guy twitched at my peculiar action. I stared at him. He had dark hair neatly combed, long bangs falling to his sides, onyx eyes, slight feminine features. That shouldn't be the important thing to check out right there and then, though, when he's wearing something that resembled a CIA uniform which I had only seen on TV. If only I can see his back, I'll be able to confirm but I don't think he'd allow me that kind of luxury.

You're under arrest under suspicion of drug distribution, he explained. In the corner of my eye, I could see other people with the same uniforms, digging around my apartment. Now play your cards right and come with me to the police station or else... He left his words trail behind as he demonstrated his intention by roughly further plunging the glittering weapon into my temple until it itches.

My heart skipped a beat as I began to shake more violently to the point I'd have to hold onto my sheets to stay in place.

My short life flashed in front of my eyes, panicked, I snapped them shut, it looked too much like a premonition, I'm not dead yet, not soon either, damn it. My emotions at that moment were very confusing, no matter how hard I try to put my hands on it, it always manage to slip right through. The closest thing I could come to terms with is that I'm attracted to him, in one way or another.

Nothing, commander. A voice stirred from behind the both of us. Okay. He confirmed, eyes still locked with mine. He stood up and forced me to follow with my life on the line. My body was frozen, even if I want to, if I ever did, I can't.

In the end, I simply lifted my arm, an invitation to pull me up. The commander raised an eyebrow, not really annoyed, rather, interested. For a second, I though he'd help but the only thing he's willing to hold onto is his gun. Now, he raised it and pushed on the trigger, just enough to make me jump onto my feet. He moved behind me and I could feel cold metal dug into my back. And then the rustles, finally he took my right hand and cuffed it in a very professional way where he kept himself remaining in a perfect position to beat the crap out of me. Correction, shoot my brains out. He was about to cuff my other hand as well when my mouth finally work it's magic after a long and endearing free period. Isn't it better to cuff me to you? He looked at me with the purest what the fuck face I'd ever seen in my entire life. Scared? I provoked him, that also worked like a charm. He lifted his left hand and before I knew it we're linked together.

I seriously bear no explanation to my flirting section in such a circumcised situation. I hope it does help that I'm innocent and a rich kid with a good lawyer, but I can't help but to feel something's still very off. Oh yeah, it was probably because I'm stoned, vaguely, I remember trying some yesterday at the party. It was pretty wild, I almost hooked up with the pink haired girl until she slapped me for some reason. That or I must've been kinky without knowing it.

But maybe it just had everything to do with him. Because I finally found him. The first time I laid sight on him, I found the other side of my coin, the peas in my pot that I had no idea had been missing all these 20 fucking years. How could I have lived, I wonder, how could I have managed to live without him. Really, what can a one faced coin do? I knew him, I knew him all along. I'm seriously the last person you want to tell about your afterlife bullshits. But I knew I knew him and I knew I had been searching for him.

His name, his name, I knew I knew, it was on the tip of my tongue even if, when I opened my mouth nothing came out. I could've sworn I called him so many times before, I screamed, I shouted, cried, whispered , mumbled, tasted his name. There were once, maybe very long ago, had I repeated his name like a prayer. What was it again?

Tell me, commander, and I'll confirm. What? He asked. Had I said that aloud? Yes, he confirmed.

Are you by any chance mental? He added. I decided I like him more with his mouth shut so I didn't answer. Our hand would occasional slide through each other very slightly. The small chain didn't allow much space between us, which is exactly what I wanted. If I can, I'd even hold his hand, and we'd walk down the streets, and we'd go to the amusement arcade, and maybe grab some food at a fast food store. A date. A fucking teenager date. Wait, but would he want that? Even I don't find anything chilling about it. Those are for kids. But those cheesy things represented well my feelings for him. Cheesy as fuck with butterflies flooding my stomach. And hopefully, in his too. Somewhere along the way from my bedroom to the door, I heard a loud pang in my head I almost though he'd betrayed (betrayed?) and shot me already. Turned out it wasn't the case and I'm the only one who'd heard it.

Sa... I stumbled like a kid who'd just learned to call his mother's name. Sasuke. He looked at me, not that he'd ever turned away, the same way someone would when their name ware called. Where had you been all these years? I asked, so emotional I almost cried. Sasuke completely ignore me the way you'd ignore a psychopath. I don't hold anything against him, because he may very well be right, maybe I was mental. That'd explain everything.

Once we're in his car, though, he said something I'd assume to be his answer and I'd assume my feelings were reciprocated. Nowhere, I can still hear his low chuckle today and it was as thin as air.


	6. The Mermaid Islet

One of my favorite, therefore I hope you enjoy. Smile.

* * *

><p>"Come over here, Sasuke!" Naruto called from across the blue. Sasuke gave him a quick stare before diving into the water like a shark.<p>

"Boys! Just don't cross the safety line!" Sakura screamed after them while she herself was playing near the beach with Ino and Hinata. It was more like chatting than anything else though, except from some small bails they gave each other from time to time.

Naruto made a loud sound of approval. It only took seconds before Sasuke reached him. The raven held onto Naruto's ankle and roughly pulled him down.

"- Gaah!" Naruto was caught by surprise, he fell into the water and saw Sasuke with his annoying underwater smirk. Naruto pouted and slapped on his face. He wanted it to be a strong hit but due to the water current it's more like a touch, if not a caress.

"Asshole!" He said, the words only came out as bubbles.

He emerged from the surface, so did Sasuke and they quickly agreed on a race to the rocks.

Naruto almost immediately broke into a scrawl, making sure to get the upper hand from his friend first things first. But Sasuke caught up fast and they ended up on the same par most of the time until the both of them reached the settled mark.

"Damn it, Sasuke." Naruto growled.

"Hn." Sasuke pushed his long wet bangs to the side and came off of the water to sit on the shore. He was wearing black swimming shorts.

Naruto decided to stay where he was, liking how fresh the current felt on his skin.  
>They both calmed their heavy breathing down as they looked over to the endless blue sky. The sun was settling high above, multi-shaped clouds kept floating around like birds. Between them settled a comfortable silence they could finally manage between each other after years of endless brawling.<p>

"Sasuke." Naruto called. His friend didn't answer so he continued. "You know what this place is called?"

Hn, Sasuke repeated. Which was supposed to mean he didn't and doesn't give a damn.

"The mermaid islet." Naruto smiled. "A girl on the beach told me just now, she seemed to live here."

"I wouldn't call this an islet." Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, it's close enough, can't you be a little more imaginative, you punk?" Naruto had to agree with him though, this is more like a small cave, but as usual he always had this urge to say the opposite to whatever Sasuke does. The other side of the same coin. "It could have been an islet a long time ago, who knows."

Sasuke frowned, not a surprise he doesn't fancy being labeled as punk. "You were flirting with her." He randomly changed the subject, and it wasn't a question.

"Well, she's cute." Naruto hit Sasuke's knees, only because it's in his line of sight, that earned him a hit on the head. "Jealous?" Naruto ouched but still managed to pull out a sneer he knew Sasuke hates.

Instead of an answer, Sasuke started patting his head, in the same place he just banged. Naruto naturally leaned into the touch with a small purr, like a cat.

"So, you know, they say mermaids are said to appear here on rare occasions."

Sasuke made an audible sound just enough to tell he's listening.

"Do you think we'd be able to see them?"

"I'd have to make sure they exist first." Sasuke sounded distracted as he kept playing with Naruto's wet strands of hair, twisting them between his fingers ad watching them slide off like seaweeds. Golden seaweeds.

"I bet they're hot." Naruto laughed loudly.

"Pervert." Sasuke sneered. Naruto gave him a quick glance, he knew his suggestion fancied Sasuke.

"Forgive a man for being himself." Naruto suddenly leaned into Sasuke's knees and put his head on his lap. He felt the body beneath him stiffened for a second. Then the hand on his head fell down to his back, tracing the top of his backbones.

"From here," Sasuke said, "You look like a mermaid."

"What the- ?!" Naruto turned to him, perplexed. He couldn't see any possible way for him to ever look like although he couldn't read any amount of joke in his friend's eyes. "At the very least, I'm a merman." He decided to just play along as he lied down on Sasuke again.

"So, are you that type to seduce people and steal their soul?" Sasuke's voice sounded kinda low.

"Hn." Naruto didn't care, he was feeling a little tired and sleepy.

"You were flirting with that girl an hour ago and now me, what does it say about you?" Naruto could clearly make out a sneer in the raven's voice.

"I wasn't flirting with her!" Naruto protested.

"You said she was cute." Sasuke accused.

"I only said she was cute." Naruto corrected, he wondered if he should leave the water as well, his skin was starting to get wrinkled, but at the same time, he didn't want to break the contact he's having with Sasuke.

"Then what about now?" Sasuke wasn't convince, but didn't dwell any further.

"Now what?" Naruto felt Sasuke is starting to make less and less sense. To hell if he knew what now has to do with anything at all.

"You were flirting with me." Again, it didn't sound quite like a question.


End file.
